Among the stars
by KittyKatThePsycho
Summary: They ascended to the stars together, their tragedy already played. But it was not yet over...


A/N: This is just a one-shot on what happened after Meier left with Charlotte at the end of Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to their respective creators.

Dark lashes covered blank red eyes as they glanced through a window, solemnly. The bright stars seemed only to enhance the dullness of the tall man, although his regal beauty and grace remained. The space craft had departed a while ago, but he had ceased to keep track of time for it no longer matterred to him. Nothing matterred to him anymore. Nothing, except her.

Drawing himself away from the window, he quietly made his way through the many rooms and halls of the engineering masterpiece and frowned. The space craft had been built to look exactly like a palace. He hated walking throughout the place, for it only made him think of her more. If he walked past the ballroom, he could picture the two of them dancing merrily underneath the sparkling chandeliers. If he passed the dining room, he could see the two of them speaking to each other, although he would not eat. But the place that he hated passing the most was the bedroom, for if he looked at it too long, he could see her sleeping frame and he could remember everything about her in such detail that it made his heart ache.

His mouth curved into a snarl and he felt the familiar feeling of anguish wash over him. How could he have been so foolish as to believe that they would be able to live happily ever after? She was an innocent beauty and he... he was nothing but a monster pretending to be a man. But she had accepted him for what he was, she had loved him for what he was.

"You are not like these foolish suitors my father has lined up for me." She had smiled at him, he clearly remembered that night. It was the night they had decided to run away together, to a place where their love would not be seen as blasphemy.

"No, I am far worse, my dear." Meier had smiled, but his words sounded sad.

"You are not." She held his hand and stared up at him with those deep, brown eyes that he adored so much. "You do not see me as some prize to be won. And you do not act as if I cannot make my own decisions."

"They care for you, Charlotte. That is why they keep you away from the world and try to organize every aspect of your life, albeit annoying. They merely want to protect you." He kissed her hand gently.

"I know, but I have made my own decision. I want to be with you, Meier. I do not care for their approval. But I do not want them to hurt you... So... Take me with you, Meier." Charlotte looked into his red eyes and he knew that she meant what she had said. And he knew he could not refuse her.

Sighing, he walked past the bedroom and through a few more hallways until he came upon a small chamber. It was dimly lit and it was so cold that he could see his breath form in white wisps of air. He smiled thinly as he saw the form of a young woman in a beautiful white dress lying within a glass coffin.

He remembered how he had wept at her side for what seemed like years, begging her to come back to him. When he could no longer weep, he started wandering around the space craft aimlessly. His grief has somewhat subsided as he was able to think clearly now, but he still mourned. He sat down beside the glass coffin and looked at her. Even though she appeared to be paler, thinner and although her lovely hair had lost its shine, he still thought she looked absolutely beautiful. He placed a slender hand against the glass and clenched his teeth, but a sob still managed to escape.

How long had it been since that day? Weeks, months, years? He did not even know. He did not even care if they were closer or further from their destination anymore. All he could think of was how much he hated himself for allowing himself to be so easily manipulated by Camilla. If only he had been more observant, more careful...perhaps Charlotte would still be with him now. Oh, and how he loathed that half-breed for letting him live!

He had thought of taking his life many times, to be with her, but each time he stopped. He was not sure if it was because he was afraid or if it was because secretly he wanted to live. Meier sighed and stared at her. She looked as if she were merely asleep and he wished that she were. If only she would stir and open those beautiful eyes of hers, then everything would be wonderful again...

At least that's what he told himself. He knew that he would have had two choices to make if she had survived. He would have had to turn her or watch her die. He did not know what was worse... Perhaps it was better this way... Only, it didn't feel as if it were any better.

Suddenly, the craft started to shake and he heard the awful sound of alarms beeping all around him. It stung his sensitive ears and he began to make his way to the control room, eyes widening as the craft continued to shake. The craft was old and it was no surprise that the excessive shaking had caused many of the stairs and hallways to was happening anyway? Had they encountered a meteor shower, perhaps?

When he finally reached the control room, he silently cursed. The screen was cracked and the information it displayed was barely coherent. He began typing in codes trying to figure out what had happened that had caused the craft to fall apart. He frowned as he saw that they had hit the remains of a similar craft to theirs. He swtiched the craft to manual mode and attempted to steer it away from the debris of the other craft. Had the people on the craft been a couple like him and Charlotte? Had they met their end due to some mechanical malfunction? He continued to think about it as he made his way to the chamber in which her body lay.

When Meier reached the door of the chamber, he knew something was wrong. As soon as he opened it, a gust of wind began pulling at him and he felt his throat tighten. The air in the room was thin, very thin and he saw the reason why. There was a large hole in the side of the room, caused by the two crafts crahing into each other. He saw the glass coffin and nearly screamed. It had broken open and Charlotte was no longer inside. Holding his breath, he walked into the room and searched for her desperately. His eyes drifted to the hole and he saw that she was outisde of the craft, floating among the debris. Without thinking, he leapt forward, the lack of gravity causing him to stagger slightly.

He could feel the oxygen in his body running out as he knocked debris out of the way to reach her. His throat burned, but he pressed on. He would not leave her. He had promised that they would always be together. He grabbed her thin arm and brought her close to him, tears falling down his face as he buried his face in her long hair.

He closed his eyes as he held her close, his heart filled with sadness and love. "I love you."

He had kept his promise to her. They were together, forever, among the stars.


End file.
